Hidden Tribe
by xoxTigerlilyxox
Summary: Hidden Tribe live among the other clans invisibly. Read to find out more and most importantly; enjoy! PS: Any reviews are welcome, feel free :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the well-known series Warriors by Erin Hunter. Enjoy!

 **Hidden Tribe**

 **Leader** : Ebony (black she-cat, amber eyes)

 **Deputy** : Slash (big brown tabby tom with black stripes, yellow eyes)

 **Medicine Cat** : Rain (greyish blue long furred she-cat, pale green eyes)

 **Warriors**

Leaf (grey tabby tom, green eyes)

Flame (long furred ginger tom, amber eyes)

Lily (white and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes)

Fern (light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes)

Shadow (long-furred black tom, green eyes)

Snowdrop (black she-cat with white paws, nose and tail tip, green eyes)

Smoke (dark grey tom, dark blue eyes)

Sun (golden tom, yellow eyes)

Dawn (light ginger tabby she-cat, blue eyes)

 **Apprentices**

Elm (light brown tom with fluffy white tipped tail, yellow eyes) Mentor: Smoke

Mouse (small grey she-cat with white nose, blue eyes) Mentor: Leaf

Ivy (dark grey tabby she-cat, dark green eyes) Mentor: Dawn

 **Queens**

Blossom (fluffy white she-cat, amber eyes) Kits: Moon (tom), Dust(tom), Sparrow(she-kit).

Cloud (light grey she-cat with white patches, light blue eyes)

Hidden Tribe are a tribe of cats living in a secret cave located in a steep part of the river bank near to the Fourtrees. They live invisibly among the other clans.


	2. Chapter 2

Ebony paced restlessly back and forth as rain drops fell splashing into the swelling river. The other cats whispered in small groups, gossiping about the announcement that was about to be made.

"Fellow tribe mates!" yowled the sleek she-cat, her pelt blending into the darkness, orange eyes glowing like fire. "As you know, the Gathering at Fourtrees is in just two Moonhighs, but this time, it is different," the cats looked at each other in confusion, "I propose to attend." purred the leader mischievously. The cave went silent.

No cat from the Hidden Tribe had ever dared to leave The Cave on the night of a gathering. It was strictly forbidden. They simply couldn't risk being spotted, so naturally, the leader making an announcement like this was extremely surprising.

"What if we're spotted?" protested Sun.

"We won't be." replied the leader with an impish grin. She turned and disappeared with a flick of her tail. The cats started to meow in protest.

"Quiet!" meowed Slash. "Have faith in your leader!" The cave was swallowed in silence once again, until Fern spoke up. "This is ridiculous!" she yowled. "How can we possibly attend a clan Gathering?" The tribe mewed in agreement.

"There is a plan. Ebony has been working on it for moons so you should wait until you know more before you decide it's a ' _ridiculous_ ' idea." Slash mewed, glaring at Fern as he spoke the word 'ridiculous'.

"And the plan is?" demanded Sun, rolling his pale-yellow eyes.

"The _plan_ will be revealed when Ebony is ready. She is your leader." Slash replied, his voice echoing around the cave. The cats sighed and went back to eating their prey. Slash picked a squirrel from the fresh kill pile and began to tear off its fur with his powerful paws.

Shadow finished his mouse, licked his lips, stretched and padded over to the nursery. "Blossom!" he purred, nuzzling his mate with affection.

"Hello Shadow," Blossom replied in a whisper, "The kits are sleeping." Shadow gazed at his three kits with love shining in his sparkling green eyes. He gently licked each one on the head. "They're so beautiful." he mewed quietly. Moon's fluffy white fur glowed, Dust looked like a little grey ball of fluff and Sparrow's long dark brown pelt shone, her one black front paw twitching as she snored quietly.

"Yes, and they're nearly three moons old." meowed Blossom.

"Tell me when they're awake, and I'll tell them a story!" said Shadow a little too enthusiastically. Moon yawned and opened his dark blue eyes. Sparrow and Dust opened their green eyes in unison. "Daddy!" they squealed and started scrambling clumsily towards a bewildered Shadow. Blossom mewled in amusement. "Why don't you tell them your story?" she purred. Then she left the nursery, padding over to the fresh kill pile.

"Once upon a time, when Hidden Tribe was just a small group of cats," started Shadow, his kits all gazing up at him with admiration, "A kit called Rusty left his old Kittypet life to join Thunder Clan, the clan living not far away in the forest. Bluestar, the leader of Thunder Clan at the time, let him join, even though some of her clan mates weren't happy about it. Rusty became an apprentice and was renamed Firepaw. He trained for a long time, like our apprentices and worked very hard. He eventually became one of the most powerful warriors there has ever been, Fireheart. He was trusted by Bluestar and was made her deputy. When Bluestar died, Firestar became leader and made his deputy Whitestorm. Whitestorm was noble and powerful and had thick white fur like Moon's," Moon puffed out his chest in pride, "Sadly, he was eventually killed in a battle with a vicious band of rogues called Blood Clan. Graystripe was made Firestar's deputy. Firestar is still leader now! He is very kind and fair. The end."

The kits squealed in delight and started play-fighting. "I'm Whitestorm!" Mewed Moon, pouncing on top of Sparrow. "Well I am the leader of Blood Clan!" She meowed back, batting him off with her little black paw. "And I am Firestar!" Yowled Dust, flinging himself on top of both of his siblings.

Shadow purred in amusement. "Who am I?" He asked his kits.

"A badger!" Meowed Sparrow.

"No, fox!" Mewed Dust.

"No, a Blood Clan warrior!" Yowled Moon.

All the kits tumbled over each other trying to attack their father playfully.

"What is going on!" Blossom exclaimed, rushing back into the nursery with Cloud close behind, her belly round with kits. "Stop attacking your father!"

"We're just playing, Blossom." Laughed Shadow, pushing the kits off his fluffy pelt.

"We're just playing mummy." Mewed the kits.

"Well now it's time to sleep." Announced Blossom, glaring at her mate and pulling her kits close before curling up into a ball and licking their fur into order. Moon, Sparrow and Dust glanced wickedly at Shadow and he purred again in amusement.

"Sleep tight, my kits." He mewed and left the nursery, strolling over to Leaf and Smoke and sitting down with a satisfied sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose over the forest and the sky turned from pink and orange to blue. It was the day of the Gathering.

"I can tell Greenleaf is on the way!" Lily purred and stretched in a pool of sunshine.

"Yes," replied Snowdrop, "But we still haven't heard anything more about this plan to attend this evening's Gathering! My sister knows I'm impatient!" She dug her claws into the dusty ground of the cave in frustration.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon, maybe your brother has had a word with Ebony, he must know your impatient too!" mewed Dawn soothingly, standing with her pelt brushing against Snowdrop's to comfort her. Snowdrop grinned; "Race you to the fresh kill pile then!"

"Elm, I'm telling you, if you ever want to leave this cave you must mask your scent, and the only way to do that is buy rolling in that pile of mud!" meowed Smoke irritably.

"But I'll never get it off!" Elm complained.

"Well, until you get over your silly fear of mud, you cannot leave The Cave. Let me know when you are ready." Smoke rolled himself in the mud and left The Cave, rubble falling past the entrance as he climbed the bank.

"You're scared of mud?" laughed Ivy, having heard the last part of the conversation between mentor and apprentice.

"No," Elm muttered, "I would just prefer not to roll around in it."

"Well watch this!" meowed Ivy, leaping into the mountain of mud and turning her sleek tabby coat brown. Elm rolled his eyes and padded into the apprentice's den.

"Ready to go then?" Dawn mewed amusedly to her apprentice. "I see you've already prepared your pelt!"

"Yep!" confirmed the enthusiastic apprentice.

"First, you must learn how to exit the cave without drowning in the river," meowed Dawn with a glint in her eye.

"Okay!" Ivy replied.

"Right, watch this." Dawn began to nimbly and effortlessly skip up the dangerous rocky slope.

"You made it look easy!" protested Ivy with a frown.

"It _is_ easy. Once you have learnt. Now, follow my pawsteps and you'll be fine."

Ivy followed Dawn up the steep slope, her tail twitching nervously at the thought of ending up in the icy water. Greenleaf may have been approaching but the temperature of the water was freezing moon after moon. Finally, both cats reached the top.

"Well done!" mewed Dawn, "You just needed to believe that you could do it! Come on, I'll teach you how to hunt!"

"Yay!" exclaimed Ivy, running off at top speed.

"Whoa slow down there, Ivy! First, I will teach you how to stay hidden at all times, you must master this and how to be completely quiet before I can train you in hunting. The first thing to learn is what to tell the Clan Cats if you do ever get caught."

"What's that?" Ivy whispered, ashamed at herself for being so reckless.

"You must say you are a rogue and are just passing through the forest. Then, walk away, but not towards The Cave, in case they follow you. When you are sure no cat is following you, make a big circle to come back home. Got it?"

"I think so: I'm a rogue. Walk away from The Cave. Check no cat is following and finally go back to The Cave but in a big circle, not directly. Is that right?"

"Perfect!" mewed Dawn, delighted with her apprentice's progress. "But the best way is to never get caught in the first place."

"Of course!" meowed Ivy excitedly, "Teach me how!"

"To walk without making a sound, make sure to always hunt and run where there are no dry leaves or twigs. If you must walk where there are twigs and leaves, balance your weight on all four feet. _Always_ keep your tail down to avoid being seen and leap from hiding place to hiding place, hunt among the undergrowth. Now, try walking silently." Dawn instructed.

Ivy walked well, keeping her tail down and balancing her weight on all four paws. She didn't make a sound.

"Great! Now try it on those twigs."

Ivy looked at the twigs and then glanced at her mentor doubtfully.

"Go on, try!" Dawn insisted with a meow of laughter.

Ivy placed one paw onto the twigs and then another, as she leaned forward to walk, there was a loud 'crack' and Ivy's grey fur stood on end. Dawn rolled in the grass yowling in amusement.

"You looked like you had seen a spirit-cat!" she laughed.

Ivy batted her mentor's muzzle playfully. "What did I do wrong then?" she asked.

"You put too much weight on your front paws, Dawn replied, "Remember to balance."

After a few more cracked twigs and frights, Ivy finally managed to walk across the whole pile almost silently.

"Awesome! A little more practice and I won't be able to hear you creeping up on me! Now, let's hunt!"

The two cats trotted together into the forest, almost equally silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, in The Cave all the cats gathered to hear Ebony's plan to attend the clans' Gathering.

"The plan," Ebony mewed confidently, "Is as follows."

"Oh, get on with it, will you?" spat Fern. Sun laughed. A quick look from Ebony silenced the pair.

"As I was saying," she continued, "The plan is to find out what is going on in the clans. Recently, we have found out very little information and we need much more to reach our ultimate goal. The ultimate goal is, as you know, to drive the clans out of the territory or at least to claim some of it as our own and no longer have to live in secret."

Some of the cats seemed to drift off into their own worlds, imagining a life without always having to hide from the clan cats.

"This plan is just a small step towards that goal. It is, however, a crucial step. We _desperately_ need information so we can break apart the clans!"

A few cats cheered and others nodded approvingly. Slash stood nobly and proudly next to his leader.

"I have selected three cats to go with me to the Gathering to eavesdrop. If this works successfully, this will become a moonly affair; we will attend _every_ time." Ebony continued.

The cats waited with baited breath, all of them wanting to be one of the cats that would go to the Gathering that very night.

"The cats whom I will take are," started Ebony, her velvety voice filling the silence of anticipation. "Shadow, Smoke and Leaf. I believe that their pelts will blend in well with the night and keep them hidden."

Many of the cats looked jealously at the chosen three as they padded up to stand beside Ebony.

"These may be the cats who will attend the gathering tonight but I will take different cats each month as you can dye your pelts brown with the mud we will use anyway to mask our scents. Anyway, you all have something to do tonight."

At this last statement, many of the cats began to get excited and the murmur of speech became louder and louder.

"Quiet!" Yowled Slash. "Do you want to know what your jobs are or not?"

"Thank you, Slash," mewed Ebony, nodding kindly to her deputy. "A group of you will stay here in The Cave to guard the kits and queens and another group will hide in a patch of brambles between here and Fourtrees in case my group needs back-up. Got it?" she asked, addressing all of the cats. They all nodded eagerly.

"Right," Ebony meowed as she started to give out orders, "Snowdrop, you will lead the group staying here and in it will be Fern and Sun; Rain of course will also stay but will be called for if she is needed." Ebony grinned at the quiet medicine cat and she smiled back.

"Slash will lead the back-up group and in it will be Lily, Flame, and Dawn. You will come with us when we are ready to leave and I'll show you where to wait for us to return after the Gathering."

The cats started arranging themselves so that they were standing with their groups.

"What about us?" asked Mouse shyly. Ebony glanced at the apprentices.

"Ivy can go with her mentor, Dawn. Mouse and Elm, you can stay and play with the kits." She replied.

Mouse looked down at her little grey paws in disappointment and went to join Snowdrop's group. Elm, on the other hand appeared to be happy about staying. "No mud for me!" He mewed in glee. Mouse scowled at him. Ivy came running up to her little sister.

"Don't worry Mouse!" She meowed, nudging her sister playfully, "I'll bet you'll be allowed to come next time!"

"Easy for you to say." Muttered Mouse. Ivy frowned, she wasn't happy when her sister was upset.

"Daaaawn," she asked her mentor in a pleading voice.

"Yeeeees?" replied Dawn with laughter twinkling in her sky-blue eyes.

"Can Mouse come with us? She's a great fighter and she's so upset that she can't come." Asked Ivy.

"You'll have to ask Ebony." Dawn mewed in a scary voice, trying to frighten her bold apprentice.

"Fine! Nothing will scare me!" Meowed Ivy and stomped over to where her leader was sitting, watching the other cats get ready.

"Do you need something?" asked the leader.

"E-er, I wa-was ju-ju-just wondering if um my sister er Mouse could um come in the ba-back-up group." Ivy stuttered nervously.

"Oh, of course!" Mewed the leader kindly, "I didn't realise she wanted to!"

"Ye-yes, she does wa-want to. She's a-a gr-great fighter you know." Ivy replied.

"Perfect! Well then, yes she can go with you." Ebony decided, smiling warmly at Ivy. _These cats are the future of the tribe,_ she thought, _I must give them more attention._

Mouse was delighted when she found out she was going and apologised to her sister for being in a mood with her. "I would be too, if I weren't going!" Ivy replied breezily and the two of them stood chatting loudly together in the middle of back-up group.

"Fellow tribemates!" caterwauled Ebony, the cats falling silent at her words. They had a new-found respect for their more organised leader, for so long they had sat around in hiding, doing nothing to achieve the ultimate goal that had been set for them by their ancestors. Now, they were on the move.

"Fellow tribemates," Ebony repeated more quietly, "Are you all ready?" The cats nodded.

"Bye bye my kits! Goodbye Blossom!" Shadow could be heard saying to his family, "Aunty Ebony and I are going to find out more about the clan cats." He told the kits.

"Will you tell us the story when you get back?" Asked Dust, his green eyes wide in awe.

"Of course!" Mewed Shadow.

Shadow came out of the nursery and Ebony beamed at her brother. "You'll be back with them soon." She purred, touching noses with him. Shadow nodded and sat down next to his sister.

Ebony looked round and found that everyone was in order and they were ready to leave.

"Let's go!" She mewed and led her group and the back-up group out into the twilight.

The moon was rising fast.


	5. Chapter 5

The cats had been running at a steady pace through the forest towards the Fourtrees when Ebony hastily halted. "This," she announced, "Is the patch of brambles where I would like Slash's group to wait." She pointed her jet-black tail towards a dense patch of foliage; the cats would be well hidden underneath. Slash, Lily, Flame and Dawn crept quietly under the brambles whilst Ivy and Mouse followed not so quietly. "It's like we're warriors!" Meowed Ivy excitedly. With a look from Slash, she was silenced. Mouse giggled.

"It is crucial that you stay _completely_ silent," she whispered, glaring at the apprentices, "And _completely_ still. If back-up is needed I shall send Leaf. Hopefully, that will not be the case."

With a sniff, Ebony straightened her posture "Right, we're off." She mewed.

"Good luck!" whispered Dawn, her voice almost lost in the night.

Ebony's group continued the journey to the Fourtrees. She stopped at a tree near to their destination and motioned for the cats to climb it. They did so and she followed them up.

"The plan is," she started, "That one of us will sit in each tree at Fourtrees and listen from high up in the branches. The real reason I picked you three is because you are all very trustworthy and responsible cats, not really because of your pelt colours!"

Leaf, Smoke and Shadow puffed out their chests in pride.

"Don't get too proud." Laughed Ebony, "You still have to make it through this!"

"Wait," said Leaf, "If we're all in separate trees then we will be alone and vulnerable if we get caught. Would it maybe be a good idea to stay in pairs?"

"You're right," replied his leader, "I shall stick with you in one tree and Shadow and Smoke can go together in another, that way I can send you to fetch back-up more easily. Don't sit on the same branch, though, it may be too much weight!"

The cats nodded, their eyes twinkling with amusement at the second of their leader's funny comments.

"We will get up in our trees before the meeting and get down when all of the clan cats are well away. Okay?"

"Okay." They responded, nodding again.

"We must leave now, it's almost Moonhigh!" Ebony meowed gazing at the enchanting full moon.

The cats clambered down from the tree and ran across the short stretch of moorland before reaching the Fourtrees. Ebony showed Smoke and Shadow to their tree and followed Leaf up hers.

The tension thickened as the hubbub of the clan cats' voices grew louder and louder as they approached.

 _ **xoxTigerlilyxox's note: To continue posting daily, I will have to post chapters of this length. I'm sorry but I just can't maintain daily long chapters. Thank you for your understanding. Make sure to leave a review or follow/favourite if you have enjoyed this story so far. The best is yet to come! Thank you so, so much to anyone who has read any of this story, it means a lot to me. Love you guys! xxx**_


End file.
